Out For The Burning Heart
by Orangetabby101
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is the hyper, food-loving, fire dragon slayer. But what he doesn't know is that he has a bunch of lovesick males(including non-guild members)that want him. Desperately. Soon everyone will see the hardships of capturing the untamed, wild, fire mage's heart. Who shall prevail! OrangeTabby102 in control of this fic. Along with my own OC. All flames will be sent to Zeref
1. Chapter 1

Out For The Burning Heart

Chapter 1: The Stage of Realization

* * *

><p><strong>Heya here! This is OrangeTabby102! A close friend of OrangeTabby101! Just to tell you, I'm a die hard Yaoi queen! Don't blame me! I love it, and I know there are some other creeps that love it too! So don't single me out. Anyways, doesn't everyone live Fairy Tail Yaoi? I mean, NaLu is canon, and I have some love for it, but Yaoi for Fairy Tail beats it, no questions asked. Like, het pairings are nice, but Yaoi spices things up you know?<strong>

**Anyways, I have to say, I know I'm not the only one who's wanted a Natsu harem. A Yaoi Natsu harem, right? *deafening silence* Okay maybe I am the only one, but hey, its a dream. I don't think there will be any hardcore yaoi. YET. Okay? I mean, I've only written once, and that story has been deleted for quite some time now. But anyways, let's get some things straight. The people that are after Natsu are:**

**Gray, Gajeel(Gajeel or Gazille, I don't have any idea which one is correct), Laxus, my OC Raphael, Loke, Elfman, and maybe Sting. Depends if someone wants Sting or Freed. Or Bickslow. Depends okay? It just depends. Hell, I'll accept any OC of yours if you want it! **

**But anyways, I have no idea how many chapters this will be okay? I want there to be limitless chapters! With different scenarios with the characters included in the harem. Also note that all females are sick Yaoi fangirls okay? All females are sick Yaoi fangirls. Unless you don't want that, it'll stay like that. And sorry for this long ass author's note tangent. Now, onto the story. And finally, there will be humor in this story, okay? Just telling you. Lots of humor. But not too much.**

* * *

><p>It was once again a simple day in the guild. Mirajane was wiping the bar counter, Erza and Lucy were indulged in a womanly talk, Levy had her nose stuck in a book, Elfman was going on a tangent about manliness. Yes, almost everything was right.<p>

_Almost._

What was the problem?

Perhaps it was the fact that a certain ice mage was left by himself, with no fire dragon slayer to piss off. But something was worse.

Natsu hadn't said a single thing since he had entered the guild. He immediately threw himself on a stool and rested his head on the counter.

"Natsu, would you like a mug of fire?" Mirajane asked softly. He looked up, and his current expression shocked Gray.

His face were damp with tears, his eyes glassy and dulled.

He shook his head no, and rested his head down. Gray felt that he should try to ask the pinkette, but Elfman made everything come crashing down.

"Natsu! You're not wearing your scarf! That's not manly!"

What startled everyone the most was the sorrowful expression Natsu held, face puffed like a hamster as tears streamed down his cheeks, which glistened red.

'Cute...' Gray thought distantly. The guild door suddenly swung open.

"Oi. Calm down Rosebud." Everyone's eyes turned to the guild door. A male with spiky purple hair that went down his back walked up to Natsu. Natsu flinched and cowered behind Gray.

"Stay away from me R-Raphael!" Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Loke, and Elfman turned to the male known as Raphael and yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Raphael had a bored look on before smirking.

"Nothing. Pinky here just left his scarf by my place." Natsu pouted and glared at Raphael.

"Who are you anyway?" Gajeel sneered. Raphael sniffed lightly.

"I'm his big brother."

* * *

><p><em>FlashBack<em>

_"Natsu...I want you to meet someone close to me..." The dragon said, hot air puffing out of his nostrils as he finished his sentence. The pinkette glanced up in slight confusion, only to see a large green dragon next to Igneel. Natsu gaped in surprise._

_"Eh? Igneel who is that?"_

_"My brother. Kusa." Kusa gave a toothy grin to Natsu who smiled back at him happily. Kusa scratched himself, the vibrant green scales turning to leaves at his feet. He pulled back his wing, revealing another boy who was slightly taller than Natsu._

_"Kusa, he looks cute." Kusa knocked the boy in the back of the head._

_"Introduce yourself." Natsu, face still slightly red from the earlier comment, outstretched his hand._

_"Natsu...Natsu Dragneel.."_

_"Raphael."_

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at Natsu in astonishment.<p>

"How come he's never at the guild?" Natsu frowned in response, and turned his head away.

"He's a perv." Raphael snickered in response at the words, and wrapped an arm around Natsu's waist.

"Call it what you like. We were meant for each other."

"Roar of the..." Raphael blinked in surprise, turning to the males of the guild. Lucy shrieked.

"They're going to destroy the guild at this rate!"

"LIGHTNING DRAGON!" "IRON DRAGON!" Raphael snickered and dropped Natsu on his ass.

"Roar of the..." He breathed in. "GRASS DRAGON!" Happy sighed as he watched Loke, Freed, and Sting join the fight between the rest of the guys. Happy let loose his wings, and he wrapped his tail around Natsu, flying out of the guild. Lucy followed after them.

In the middle of the fight, Elfman paused.

"Where's Natsu?!" Everyone froze at the words, looking towards the door to see a familiar blue exceed zoom out at high speed. Raphael laughed.

"Well, I'm going after my beloved, so screw you!" He dashed out the guild, with the others following behind. Erza cracked her knuckles, a deathly aura surrounding her.

"They destroyed my cake..." Makarov just sighed.

"Foolish idiots."

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Happy? Why'd you take me out? There was a big fight going on and I wanted to join!" Lucy and Happy simultaneously sweatdropped, and Lucy sighed.

"Natsu...I don't think you understand...they were..." She paused. "They were fighting over you." Natsu stared at her curiously before grinning.

"Of course they were! They're probably having a fight to see who's strong enough to fight me!" He said proudly, puffing out his chest for emphasis. Lucy only groaned.

"Let's just go to my place." Happy shook his head.

"They'll expect that and probably be waiting there for him."

"But he has to get ready for the ball at the guild today! He lost the bet, remember?" Happy nodded in understanding and Natsu flinched, followed after a groan as Lucy dragged him away.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Pretty stupid right? Who cares? But I will also put previews and omakes for each chapter, okay? Here's the next preview!<strong>

**Chapter 2: Masquerade Gone Wrong**

_Happy flew into the house quietly. It was near the edge of the forest, so nobody really bothered them. He yawned and let himself rest for a moment._**  
><strong>

_"I wonder if Natsu will be okay. Lucy can be a monst-" Happy froze mid sentence, sniffing the air._

_"Where's Natsu's scent?! I don't smell him! He quickly flew into the bedroom, and he froze mid-flight._

_"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sayonara for now! And I hope you loved my OC! He may be weird and annoying but who gives a flying crap?! I damn well don't! ANYWAYS! Please review!<strong>


	2. Masquerade Gone Wrong

Out For The Burning

Chapter 2: Masquerade Gone Wrong

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome back to Out For The Burning Heart! Chapter 2 is here, and I hope you all are excited! And thanks to a fan of this fic, a.k.a, <span>Writer of Illusion,<span> a new OC has been submitted to this story! And he's totally freaken awesome! Hmm...I won't put up the info, so you'll just have to read about him. I don't own Fairy Tail(obviously) and I don't own the Soul Eater song, Resonance.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Natsu Dragneel was in pain.<p>

Extreme, dire, fatal pain. So basically, he was in a lot of fucking pain at the moment, all thanks to the celestial mage(witch), Lucy Heartfilia.

"Stay still damn it! I'm about to be done so just hold on a second!"

"It hurts~"

"THERE! NOW PUT ON THE MOTHER FUCKING DRESS!"

Natsu pouted as he was shoved into Lucy's bathroom, a huge dress in his arms. He honestly hated it; the olive green and pink clashed too much for him. _'Its supposed to go with your eyes and your hair!' _he recalled Lucy saying. He sighed to himself, truly accepting that he'd never be able to understand a woman's fashion sense. He glanced at the dress in disgust. It covered his feet, it had about three layers, and ruffles and _ugh. _It hurt trying to evaluate the design. The only thing that was good about it was the soft silk. The texture was so addicting. She also forced him into a laced pink bra, which made him want to throw up. She had handed him matching lingerie, saying that if he didn't put it on, she would get Taurus to sit on him. He looked at it awkwardly, trying to decipher how to put it on. He shuddered at the death threat he remembered receiving.

He reluctantly put it on.

He blushed slightly at the feeling, but he had no time to think about it as Lucy swung the door open.

"Natsu are you-holy shit..." she trailed off, blood dripping from her nose. She closed the door whispering, "Tell me when you're done." he blinked in confusion before shrugging and putting the dress on. He glared at the pink heels that he also had to put on and he let out a defeated sigh for the umpteenth time that day. His feet somehow fit perfectly into the shoes. Lucy grinned as he stepped out, thanking any god she knew for woman's intuition.

The outfit looked splendid on him, and she readily grabbed his wrist and dragged him out, mumbling something along the lines of, "Makeup isn't needed,"

* * *

><p>Happy floated into his and Natsu's home, sighing tiredly.<p>

"I hope Natsu is okay. Lucy can be a mons-"

_Sniff._

That was definitely not Natsu's scent.

He cautiously flew into Natsu's bedroom, to find a bunch of uninvited guests.

"NYA!~ What the heck are you guys doing here?" Happy hissed. His eyes glanced around frantically, spotting Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Elfman, Loke, Freed, Raphael, Sting, Lyon, and Hibiki. His jaw dropped at the many males that sat in the room. Gajeel growled.

"We thought Natsu would be here." Happy's eyes widened in realization of the situation, and he frowned.

'Chester is gonna be upset.'

"So..." Lyon broke the ice (lol) "We were wondering if you could help us get prepared for the masquerade ball at Fairy Tail today." Happy shrugged.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"Sheesh, I'll be fine Chester. Its not like I can't defend myself." Natsu said, hands bursting into flames, prompting Lucy to shriek.<p>

"The silk! Don't let it get burned!" Natsu pouted as the taller 17 year old, Chester, ruffled his hair.

"I can't help it. I have to protect you from those rabid beasts that call themselves your guild members." with that, the two males entered the guild, which was fancied up with various decorations. Natsu not so gracefully tripped inside, falling on his face. They were greeted by Mirajane, who handed them masks.

"To hide your identity." she whisper-giggled.

* * *

><p>Happy flew to the guild, all the males following him, every single one of them donned in suits. Gray and Lyon wore light blue suits, with black ties. Gajeel wore a silver suit, and Laxus wore a dark gold one. Hibiki wore a pink suit, Sting wore a white one, Freed wore a burgundy one, and Loke wore a green one. Elfman and Raphael wore simple black ones, with bright red bow ties.<p>

"Come in! There's food and fun everywhere. Dance the night away with your masks on! Who knows, it might lead to something special." Mirajane greeted as they stepped in.

* * *

><p>Chester glanced around cautiously as he saw Natsu talking to Cana and Bisca. Honey eyes scanned around, spotting none other than Laxus advancing towards the three. Chester silently cursed as Cana and Bisca excused themselves, leaving Natsu and Laxus in one corner of the 'ballroom'.<p>

"Hey Natsu." Natsu glanced up curiously from hearing the voice but grinned.

"Oh! Its you Laxus! Hi." he greeted, but was oblivious to the slitted eyes that was scanning every inch of his body. He watched as Laxus licked his lips in satisfaction.

"Um...Laxus?"

"Huh?"

"My face is up here."

"Sorry...but why the hell are you wearing a dress?" Natsu's eyes narrowed.

"I lost a bet to Lucy. So I had to cross-dress."

"Say...are you wearing boxers?"

"Huh? No."

Laxus' face splashed red, startled by the fowardness. But he quickly got over it as Natsu hoisted up the dress, revealing pink ladies' underwear.

"Lucy made me wear this instead. So what do you think? Do I pass off as a girl?" he said grinning happily, but Laxus only responded by clutching his waist.

"Not in the least." Natsu glared angrily as he was held by his thighs and pushed up against the wall.

"What do you mean 'not in the least'?! You shoulda seen what I went through! Lucy had to force me into-and what the heck are you doing?!" he squeaked as Laxus had slid a hand farther up the dress.

"You'll see soon eno-"

**CRACK**

Natsu dropped to the floor as Laxus went flying into a wall, smacking into an ice sculpture. Chester scooped Natsu up and ran into the backroom of the guild, leaving the other guests to stare in bewilderment.

* * *

><p>"Chester...I'm fine..." Natsu whined as Chester sighed.<p>

"Natsu...being pushed up against a wall and getting molested isn't fine." Erza glared at Natsu as well.

"Why didn't you do anything?!"

"I wasn't expecting him to do anything. And Lucy told me not to use my flames because it would burn the silk. She says it was really expensive."

Erza and Chester simultaneously groaned.

* * *

><p>Mirajane clapped her hands as the music shut off.<p>

"Now...its time for karaoke!" Juvia grabbed the mic and jumped onto the stage, beginning to sing off-key.

"GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA LOVES HER GRAY-SAMA! THE BEST GRAY-SAMA IN THE ENTIRE WORLD OF GRAY-SAMAS! WHO DOESN'T LOVE A LITTLE OF GRAY-SAMA-"

Mirajane growled, turning to her demon side for a split second before smiling.

"Its MALE Karaoke night! Meaning, all males much contribute a song tonight! Please, someone come and sing! Or if not, we'll vote! Enter your votes in this box here!" Mirajane cheered and immediately people swarmed at the box. Happy counted the votes, and reluctantly grabbed the mic.

"And Natsu will be the-huh? Natsu? Natsu~" Chester jumped out on stage.

"He can't sing! He'll be attacked by those ravenous beasts!" Erza shoved Natsu out on stage and Happy pulled Chester away, ignoring the desperate wails of 'They'll devour him'. Natsu hesitantly grabbed the mic and was about to sing when the corset slightly tightened, cutting off his voice.

"Start singing baka-Natsu!" Cana yelled from the crowd. He tried again, only for things to repeat themselves. He growled angrily.

"Damn it! This stupid corset!" Natsu yelled. He lit his hands on fire and Lucy was about to scream when he glared. "I can't even damn well breathe!" he burned out the middle of the dress, as well as the corset, making his bare stomach visible. He then ripped the bottom part off, as well as some of the side, exposing the pink underwear he wore.

"Time to sing!" he growled.

All watched in astonishment as he began to sing.

_**Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga  
>mune wo sasu nara!<br>Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga  
>ima kikoeru ka?<strong>_

_**Roku ni me mo awasazu  
>unmei ni made karandeku<br>Yukisaki moro kabutteru  
>kuenai yoru wo hashire<strong>_

_**Fukaoi shisugita mabushisa ga  
>warui yume ni tsuzuite mo!<strong>_

_**Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga  
>mune wo sasu nara<br>Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga  
>ima kikoeru ka?<strong>_

_**Deatta wake wa dou datte ii  
>mikitsukerarete<br>Fureta shunkan no kizu no fun dake  
>tashika ni nareru!<strong>_

* * *

><p>As he continued to sing, the speakers lit up into flames, and the sound immediately cut off. Natsu blinked in confusion before shrugging and walking off stage. Little did he know that he had a crowd of people following him outside. Most notably, a group of horny males.<p>

"Natsu...that was amazing! Not to mention...you look stunning as well..." Hibiki said, eyeing the display of Natsu's legs. Natsu blinked.

"Laxus said I didn't look like a girl in the least." Hibiki smirked and snaked an arm around Natsu's waist.

"But you can be my girl you know." he said, whispering in Natsu's ear. Natsu stared in confusion and tilted his head.

"What do you mean?"

Hibiki chuckled. "I mean..." he paused as he hooked a finger on the underwear and began to slide it down slowly. Gajeel growled and pounced on Hibiki, flinging him to side. Everyone chased after the two, which led them outside.

"What are you doing to Natsu you sick bastard?! I could smell Natsu's uneasiness."

"He seemed perfectly fine. He probably wanted some of me too."

"That's it! Roar of the Iron Dragon Slayer!"

Hibiki somehow dodged, as well as a few other people, and Natsu wasn't fast enough to. The attack knocked him up into the air, sending him flying.

Noses bled and thousands of photos were snapped at once as the skirt flew up, exposing smooth thighs and pink underwear. Natsu blushed brightly.

"I could die like this..I'll just use my flames! But Lucy said the silk was expensive!" he huffed, but Chester quickly caught him, holding him by the waist.

"Time for you to go home. These pervs are going crazy by just seeing your legs. Imagine what they'll do if I'm not here." he growled, honey eyes narrowing into a glare.

"ROAR OF THE GRASS DRAGON!" Natsu blinked in confusion.

"Why is Raphael attacking us?"

Chester floated to the side, avoiding the attack. He grinned to himself in satisfaction. He then blinked.

"Wait a second...holy-Natsu! Your underwear is missing!" Natsu squeaked in surprise and tried to pull down the dress, but it was torn, so it provided no coverage. Chester sighed as they landed, placing Natsu on the ground.

"I'll take care of these sick bastards for you little bro." Natsu blinked.

"But we're the same age..."

His comment went ignored as Chester began lecturing the other males on their behavior.

"You're all acting like starving rabid dogs of a piece of meat. And Natsu is not a piece of meat. And..." he glared, honey eyes narrowing. "For taking pictures of him, you'll all face death." he cracked his knuckles, eyes filled with a silent rage. They all gulped.

"Sky Lord Magic: Air Body." he quickly zoomed by, and tightened his fist.

"AIR FIST!" he punched Gajeel in the face, sending him flying.

"Who's next?" Chester blinked as the others managed to get over to Natsu who was sitting on the ground. He was growling at Gray, who had been teasing him.

"Gray you jerk! Delete them!" he screamed, fire dancing around him wildly. Gray snickered and began to walk away, only to get hit in the back of the head with a heel. Chester picked Natsu up.

"HEY! We were about to fight!"

"You really wanna fight in something like that little brother?" Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"Hmph. And where's Happy?"

"Over here! We really shouldn't do something like this again..."

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

"So you ended up destroying the silk anyways? You owe me for this Natsu. And where's the corset and the underwear?"

"I burned the corset. And Raphael...sorta ripped the underwear to pieces." Lucy's head spun as blood dripped from her nose. She wiped her nose with a napkin, and sighed.

"Did anyone touch you?"

"What do you mean? Of course they did."

"W-W-WHAT?!"

"Chester had helped me when I fell from the sky, and a lot of people kept putting their arm around my waist."

"Phew..." Lucy sighed in relief.

"I think you should stay at my house though. I have a feeling that someone is going to be waiting for you at your house."

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>"CAN I ASK WHY ALL OF YOU ARE HERE?!" Happy screamed again, glaring angrily at everyone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So...how was this chapter?! I need to know! And to <span>Writer of<span> Illusion, I hope I characterized Chester properly, as they overproctective 'older' brother. And I hope this chapter was humorous as well! Please review!**


	3. Dragon Tails Are Sensitive

Out For The Burning Heart

Chapter 3: Dragon Tails Are Sensitive

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 of this fic! Remember, reviews are loved and cherished, as well as follows and favorites, but most of all, the enjoyment of the ones who are already reading this fic! So, without further ado, enjoy!<br>Warnings: Sick/Under the weather!Natsu. Yaoi fangirls, bleeding noses, dragon tails.**

* * *

><p>Everyone stared blankly at the dragon slayers that sat in the guild. It seemed something strange was going on, as they all sat at the bar, groaning miserably to themselves. Sting turned to Gajeel, eyes heavy with bags. Mirajane blinked in confusion.<p>

"What's wrong with you guys today?" They all turned to her, eyes tired and lifeless.

"..." none of them responded, letting their heads hit the counter. Makarov appeared, a grin on his face.

"I think I can explain. This is basically the aftermath of mating season. Those who don't have a mate have to deal with this." Makorov gripped, the golden, scaly appendage, causing Laxus to grit his teeth. "A dragon's tail. It happens to every generation of dragon slayers, so 2nd and 3rd generation dragon slayers get affected by it as well. We actually don't know much about the occurrence, but it can only be healed by consuming the main element the dragon uses." Levy hesitantly tried to poke Gajeel's tail, only for the silver scales to morph into spikes and point towards her. Lucy finally piped up.

"Speaking of which, why isn't Natsu here? Wouldn't he be going through it too?" Makarov sighed.

"Its the worst for fire dragon slayers. They're usually left in a sick state, plus the only way to get rid of it is to either bathe in lava or use a high level spell called fire rain. Natsu could probably learn it easily, but the spell can destroy cities." The guild door swung open, revealing an earthy smell. Raphael appeared in the doorway, grinning.

"So where is my beautiful-"

"He's not here." was the immediate response. He grumbled silently, but paused as he felt Lucy rubbing his tail.

"W-What the hell are you doing?" He growled angrily as she giggled.

"It feels like grass~" she said in a daze. He flung her off, muttering something about crazy women.

"Why not visit Natsu?" Hibiki said, causing Happy to shake his head.

"If you can stand the heat..."

* * *

><p>"Quit whining..."<p>

"But I'm hungry..."

"You just ate a few seconds ago, Natsu." Chester flipped the page of the magazine, only for the booklet to burst into flames. He sighed.

"I was reading that."

"..."

"Natsu?" Chester stood up, reattached the string of ice packs to himself, and stepped into the room. He saw Natsu hunched on the floor, throwing up.

"Natsu! What's wrong?!" the other continued to vomit, dark red lava pooling on the ground.

"Shit...this is bad...just hang in there little bro." He smiled as he received a faint nod. He turned on his heel, leaving the room. HE was about to open the front door when in had suddenly burst open. The usual group of males piled in, and Laxus frowned.

"What the hell is with this heat?!" Chester growled and stood in front of them.

"You're not going in his room. Now leave." Hibiki grinned.

"You sure you want to try and stop us?"

"I'm pretty sure. There's no way in hell you disgusting, perverted animals are going in there. Plus, chances are if you get him angry, it'll start a fight."

Everyone glanced at each other, slowly taking in the words. Gajeel shoved Chester aside, red eyes turning to slits.

"We can manage. Its not like we're weak." The rest of them followed behind him, and Gajeel roughly swung the door open.

The scene was quite captivating, to say the least.

Natsu lay on his bed, eyes barely open but glazed over. He was panting softly, his tongue barely visible. The red, scaly tail hung off the side of his bed, moving around slowly. Natsu looked up slowly, his cheeks flushed darkly. He sat up and coughed, causing ash to blow around him. He looked up, spotting Gajeel. Letting out a soft whine, he stood up.

"What do you guys want...?" he said tiredly, head constantly tilting back and forth. Gray quickly jumped to his aid and sat him back down. Chester appeared, glaring at the group.

"Why the hell did you wake him up?!" Gajeel threw a punch at him, causing him to jump out of the room, he then blocked the door with an iron bar, successfully stopping Chester from stepping back inside. They all turned back to Gray and Natsu, and they all froze at the scene.

Natsu currently had his arms around Gray's waist, and was nuzzling his arm with his cheek. All of them glared at Gray, but things got even worse. Gray had his eyes on the red appendage for quite a while, and when he gripped it, Natsu let out a sound between a whimper and a satisfied groan. Gray blinked before smirking at Natsu whose eyes were trained on him.

"Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like it."

The two were wrapped up in their own argument, failing to realize that Chester how somehow managed to remove the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>Gray snickered to himself.<p>

'Flame brain is so easy to rile up.'

"Are you even listening to me Gray?"

"Huh?"

"I said I don't like anyone touching my tail because its way too sensitive."

"Sensitive you say?" Gray grinned, shoving Natsu on to the bed. As expected, Natsu put up a fight, but Gray came prepared. Coating his hand with a thin layer of ice, he placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder, making the other stop in his tracks due to the cold, before starting to fight back again. Gray was finally able to subdue him, making him lay on his stomach. He blinked as he heard a few muffled words.

"What was that?"

"I said I couldn't breathe you idiot! Now get off me!"

"Nope." and with that, Gray proceeded to rub his ice cold hand on the appendage, all the way from the base of the tail to the end, which was sporting some spikes as well as a small flame. Natsu whimpered in protest.

"Stop it-aah!" He yelped, clawing at his mattress as Gray scraped his fingers across the scales. He inhaled deeply, trying to get a hold of himself.

"It really is sensitive Natsu. That's amazing." Gray teased playfully, giving it another strong squeeze. Gray blinked, feeling the room temperature rise by a few degrees.

"Natsu?" He looked down to see the other panting heavily, a barely audible moan leaving his lips.

"Gray...I feel weird..." Gray smirked.

'You're definitely mine Natsu.'

**CRACK**

Gray tumbled to the floor, holding onto his jaw for dear life. Erza was glaring at him, alongside Chester. Chester grabbed him by his shirt and tossed him out, as well as giving a long lecture about manners.

* * *

><p>The guild door swung open, revealing a fired up and angry Natsu and a less than enthusiastic Erza. Erza held a bottle tightly in her hand, glaring at the various guild members.<p>

"Who gave this to Natsu?!" Lucy looked up in confusion and blinked.

"Its a medicine bottle. Who wouldn't give it to him to make him feel better?"

"That's the point! There was fire wine, as well as some other drug mixed into here." Erza growled and turned to Chester.

"Was it you?!" Chester jumped out of his seat in defense.

"Sure, I may have fed it to him, but I had no idea it had drugs in it! I would NEVER purposely drug Natsu!" Erza blinked.

"Then who gave it to you?"

"Makorov did."

Everyone froze and turned to the short man who was drinking beer at the counter.

"What?" Makorov questioned.

Erza walked up to him and glared. "You drugged Natsu?"

"Oops. I actually forgot about that."

"ROAR OF THE LIGHTNING DRAGON!" Laxus attacked, making Makorov grow and punch Laxus in the face.

"It was to aid those idiots who have been all over him. I'm sorry Natsu." Natsu's flame puffed out, and he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Its okay, I guess. But this tail still won't go away." Mirajane giggled, making everyone blink in confusion.

"Didn't you know? Someone has to kiss you in order to get rid of it."

"Really? Okay, who's going to kiss me then?"

And in seconds, all males were fighting each other wildly, destroying furniture and the guild hall.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

"I still find it kinda weird Happy...what did Master mean?" Natsu questioned. Happy only sighed in defeat.

"It doesn't matter...you're too dense to understand, Natsu." Natsu glared.

"How am I dense?!"

"The list is too long..."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p><strong>So here's another finished chapter! Its ridiculous, and stupid, but hey, whatever. And should there be a Christmas Special? Who knows? You tell me! And please please please please please! Submit your OCs! Its fun to write with them, and it makes the story even better. Also, the disclaimer. I don't own Chester, he's just being borrowed(he's fucking awesome)and I so don't own Fairy Tail, because if I did, it would be total crap. The original author is always best. Goodbye and please review!<strong>


End file.
